The More the merrier
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade finds out about Tori/Beck and Cat's new arrangment as they are now a couple. How on earth will she react. A short but humorous one shot. Beck/Tori/Cat/Jade ship.


**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**The more the merrier.**

**Just a fun little one shot I thought up. I'm not sure if there is name for Beck/Jade/Tori and Cat as a ship. I called it Becatoriade**

**No one's pov.**

"Uh oh. Here she comes. Andre must have told her." Warned Tori as soon as she spotted Jade walking across the asphalt café.

Looking up Beck could see the normal scowl on Jade's face much more distinct than normal. He looked to Tori who was sitting on his left and to Cat who was sitting on his right.

"What if she gets mad?" Worried Cat.

"When is she not mad?" Quipped Tori.

"Hush." Said Beck quickly.

The three watched at Jade walked up and pointed a long pale finger at Beck. "You….You….You can' t have two girlfriends at once."

Beck shrugged. "First of all Jade. We're not dating anymore. Second, I don't have two girlfriends. We are all a couple. We love each other equally."

Cat quickly giggled which only earned her a cold stare from Jade, causing her to slump in her seat.

Jade's face seemed to turn red as she stepped forward. "A couple is two people. Not three. Am I the only one that can count here?"

Cat raised her hand. "I can count 1….2….3….4…" Cat only stopped when Tori leaned over and said, "Sorry sweetie but Jade was just making a statement. That's very good. Beck and I are so proud of you. We love you."

"Oh my god. I think I'm going to vomit. You two girls just share him. It's….it's…just…" Jade barked before being interrupted by Tori.

"Wonderful. But we share each other. Cat just got a king sized bed. So it's much easier."

Jade looked to Cat, then to Beck then to Tori. "That's not right."

Suddenly Cat seemed to light up as a thought came to her. "I get it, Jade's jealous because we haven't asked her to join our couple."

"AM NOT!" Jade suddenly exploded.

Tori in laughed in return and pointed at Jade. "Cat. Oh my God. you're so right. Jade totally wants in. I can totally see it in her beautiful green eyes." Tori then turned to Beck.

"I AM NOT JEALOUS OF YOU THREE FREAKS!"

Tori kissed Beck on the neck. "Come on honey. Let's let Jade join our couple."

Beck raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth curved into a smile. But before he could say anything Jade glared at the three of them.

"You're all nuts. 2 people make a couple, not four."

Tori looked to Cat. "I'll bet she's so cuddly."

Cat nodded. "Ooooh.. Yes. I just want to feel her skin. Especially have her rub her ass all ov…" Cat was stopped by Beck putting his hand over her mouth. "Remember what I said baby doll. We only talk about bedroom things in the bedroom. There will be plenty of time for that tonight."

Once Beck released her hand cat nodded. "I'm sorry Beck. I love you."

Beck gave Cat a kiss on the cheek. "I love you too Baby doll."

Jades expression turned to one of disgust. "Ewww….."

"Come on babe. More the merrier. There's a space on the bed for you. We spend a lot of time in bed." Beck said running his hand through his hair, which he remembered was one of Jade's weaknesses.

Jade stood there with an incredulous expression and her mouth hanging partially open.

Tori leaned forward with a rather seductive look. "Come on Jade. Shower time is fun….."

Cat clapped. "Yay shower time. We clean each other and have sex. But mostly just have sex."

Jade suddenly screamed in frustration and stormed off.

After watching the Goth vanish into the school, Beck chuckled. "How long till she cracks? I say a month."

Cat thought for a moment. "I say 2 weeks."

Tori narrowed her eyes and smirked. "I say in about a minute."

"What?" Said both Beck and Cat in unison.

Tori grinned confidently. "You heard me. 1 minute. I could see it in her eyes. The fact that we love each other and fuck like bunnies is already driving her bonkers. She can't stand to think of other people having more fun than her. That and beneath that rough shell is a woman dying to be loved like only we can. She'll crack in 1 minute. "

Both Cat and Beck just shook their heads in disbelief. Beck then leaned in and gave Tori a quick kiss. "Tell you what if she comes to us in the next minute. You get to have her first."

Tori instantly lit up as once again Jade came storming out of the school, looking just as annoyed as before. "Yay I get her first. That beautiful pale ass is mine."

"I want her ass too." Protested Cat.

Cat put his arm around Cat. "Don't worry baby doll. We all get her ass."

Upon reaching the table Beck smiled. "Yes jade. Can we help you?"

Jades stood there for a moment looking frustrated and angry. A second later her lower lip quivered. "I'm joining your couple. I'm bossy, bitchy, mean and love to cuddle in the morning. DEAL WITH IT. Come on."

Cat, Beck and Tori looked at each other with confusion. "Where."

Jade merely smirked. "No one is using the gym or locker room for the next 2 hours. I say its shower time. Someone clean me."

The rest of the people at lunch couldn't quite figure out why Cat, Beck Tori and Jade suddenly hurried very quickly to the direction of the locker room.

**This is only a one shot, but if I think of more, there will be more one shots in this universe as opposed to a full on story. Just scenes from their lives.**


End file.
